fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Liquidator's Grotto/Going To See Steelbeak/"Poor Unfourtunet Souls"/The Deal
Later this afternoon, Cream holds Liquidator's hand while Liquidator covered his eyes as they follow the pet of Cream's Chao; Cheese to the cottage. "Kids, why can't you two just tell me what's all this?" Liquidator explains. "You'll see. It's a surprise." Cream said. "And no peeking!" Charmy laughed. "'Cause, y'all goin' to like it! Won't he, Pipsqueak?" Apple Bloom said excitedly. "Oh, he'll be surprised about it." Pipsqueak explains. "Alright, this is it! We're here!" Webby said, as she opens the door. "Okay, Liquidator. You can open your eyes now." Sweetie Belle said. "TA-DA!! What do you think of this statue?" Scootaloo explains. "Holy Water-Dog-Like! It's...It's...It's the same statue of Megavolt! Kids, where did you get the statue?" Liquidator added. "Well, you see, Liquidator." Webby explained. "During the storm last night, the statue plunged into the sea like a waterfall, and I found it somewhere in the Jellyfish Fields this morning. I was thinking that you might like it, so my friends and I moved it in here, but we had a little help from a few dolphin friends." "Kids, you're the best!" Liquidator said excitedly as he continues, "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes! Why, Megavolt, run away with you? This is also... so sudden! *giggles in joy as he sees Widow Tweed staring at him* Widow Tweed!" Mervis, Dunglap and Eddie were right behind Widow. Charmy, Cream, Cheese, Webby, CMC and Pipsqueak quickly hide watching in horror. "I consorted for a resemble family and friend. I said center rules, and I except those rules to be obeyed." Widow said, angrily. "But, Widow...!" Liquidator gulped. "Is it true you rescue a fearsome rat from drowning?" Widow shouted, sinisterly. "Widow I had to...!" Liquidator gasped. "Contact between the Jill-land and Toontown is forbidden! Liquidator, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Widow yelled. "But, he would've died. He didn't frighten me! He make me feel wonderful. Besides I'm not a kid anymore. AND I LOVE HIM!!! Liquidator explains as he gasp in horror. "No...! Have you lost your sentence completely?! He's a rat, you're a dog!" Widow growled. "I don't care, I'm going to prove him to you!" Liquidator shouted. "So help me, Liquidator, I'm going to let through to you, and this is the only way... SO BE IT!!!!" Widow yelled as she destroys Liquidator's human stuff and the Megavolt Statue and Liquidator begins to cry. Widow was ashamed of herself as she leaves. "Liquidator... Why are you crying...?" Eddie said, nervously. "Just go away..." Liquidator sobbed as Eddie, Mervis, Dunglap, Charmy, Cream, Cheese, Webby, CMC and Pipsqueak leave sadly. As Liquidator continued crying, Kaa and Sir Hiss appeared as they slather towred Liquidator. "Poor s-s-s-sweet misunderstood Liquidator." Kaa said, sweetly. "He has-s-s-s a big serious problem... hasn't he?" Sir Hiss asked "Who will get rid of woe and worries-s-s?" Kaa asked. "Who will help him to get his fearsome one?" Sir Hiss asked. "Perhaps Steelbeak can." The two snakes said. "Who are you...? And how do you know...?" Liquidator gulped. "He can help you, our little s-s-s-sweet, loveable, cutie Liquidator." Kaa said. "Well then take me to him." Liquidator commanded to the snakes. Meanwhile, the other friends are still worried about Liquidator. "Oh, poor Liquidator..." Cream sighed, sniffing, as she hugs Dunglap. "I didn't mean to tell you." Dunglap said, while hugging Cream. "Yeah, it was an accident." Scootaloo explains. "Uh, guys? You better see those two got Liquidator!" Sweetie Belle yelped as she points. "Where are you going, Liquidator?" Mervis said. "What's wrong?" Dunglap explains. "I'm going to see Steelbeak." Liquidator demand. Mervis gasped in shock as he yelps "LIQUIDATOR, NO!! NO! HE'S A DEMON! HE'S A MONSTER!" "Why don't you go tell Widow. You're good of that." Liquidator said angrily. Eddie whimpered as he said to his friends, "Come on!" They all followed Liquidator, Kaa and Sir Hiss. Swimming through under volcanos then reached to the lair. "This-s-s-s way." Kaa and Sir Hiss said. Liquidator gulps as he went in the lair full of snakes. One of the snakes bites Liquidator's finger as Liquidator gasps in surprise he struggles to loose by now he was released. "Come in. Come in, my old friend. We mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude. One MIGHT Questions On bringing. The only the way to get to you want is to come a fearsome one yourself." Steelbeak said. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction